Back to basic
by Catchoo
Summary: It's fluff. It's B/G. And it contains some well deserved Riley bashing - I really don't like that character...
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, yeah. Not owning (or those last seasons would have looked quite different...) Not making any money. Will put it all back when I'm done. Please don't sue._

Giles was leaning comfortably against the doorpost trying his best to hide his amusement as he watched his Slayer grumble over her notes.

'I take it the assignment is winning?'

'Hands down' she admitted sulkily. 'I'm even beginning to miss those patrol slash study sessions you used to torment me with in high school.' She glared at Giles who was fighting a losing battle against a mocking grin. 'This isn't funny! Between lessons, vampires and Riley there's virtually no time to hit the books.'

She studied her Watcher closely and was pleased to see the grin evaporate at the mention of her boyfriend. Or rather ex boyfriend to be. She couldn't quite pinpoint when Riley had changed from love interest to annoying disruption. Or when Giles had changed from stuffy librarian to irresistibly sexy guy. She smiled wistfully. But it had happened. And something had to be done about the current state of affairs. Because keeping her hands off her Watcher's body was rapidly proving near impossible.

'So why isn't that bloody toy sol... umm...' Giles quickly interrupted himself and Buffy tried to stifle a smile. Someone had spent too much time with Spike... Giles muttered something indistinguishable and tried again. 'Why isn't Riley helping you study?'

'We've tried that. It always starts out studiously. Which is good. But then it turns into smoochies. Which is even better.' Giles choked down a moan at a sudden image of himself showering Buffy with kisses, her textbooks discarded on the floor. He quickly reined in his imagination before the image could turn x-rated. That path only led to pain and loneliness. And a lot of very cold showers... Buffy gave him a meditative look before continuing. 'But smoochies isn't actually in the curriculum. And therefore not leading to credits. So it's either some Riley-free cemetery based midnight cramming for Buffy or it's hello college dropout.'  
With his rampaging mind once more under control Giles gave the dejected Slayer a tentative smile.

'I could of course accompany you... umm... that is if you'd like...'

Buffy squealed with delight and Giles suddenly found himself with an armful of excitedly squirming Slayer.

'Would you? That would be great. You are _so_ the bestest Watcher ever!'

With another heartfelt hug and a wet kiss on his jaw the blonde whirlwind disappeared through the front door and Giles looked after her with a dazed expression. What had he got himself into this time?  
Buffy walked back to her dorm with a huge grin on her face. Now she just had to pick out the right clothes for some midnight seduction in a dark and vamp infested graveyard. Oh, and break up with Riley. But picking out clothes were definitely primary.

*****

Giles eyes widened at the sight of his Slayer. A slightly academical interest in how the skimpy top stayed up was swiftly drowned out by a vivid fantasy in which it didn't. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on cold places and Latin verb conjugations.

'Hello Buffy. You look...' he quickly ran through a list of adjectives in search of a sufficiently safe one 'lovely.'

Buffy smiled up at him, and his jaw was once more treated to an affectionate kiss.

'You're looking quite nice yourself, Watcher mine.'

The already flustered Watcher looked down at his everyday wear in confusion.

'Yes. Umm. Quite. So. Maybe we should...' He nodded at the door and Buffy obediently moved towards it before turning around and looking up at him with her best puppy dog look.

'I really do appreciate this, Giles!'

Once again the Watcher found himself struggling for words.

'It's... uh... well... my pleasure.' Satisfied that he'd actually managed an answer he decided to try for a full sentence. 'So h-how does Riley feel about us patrolling together again?'

Buffy looked away and gave a slight shrug.

'I don't think he knows. Riley and me? Not an item anymore.'

'Ah.'

Giles first impulse was to break into a happy jig, but a glance at Buffy's averted face quickly sobered him. His Slayer was in love with the undeserving pillock so all exhilarated dance steps would have to be postponed. He hesitantly reached out to give the slim shoulder an encouraging squeeze and Buffy promptly turned around and buried her face in his chest. With a startled expression he tenderly closed his arms around her, guiltily indulging in the unaccustomed experience of her body against his. Buffy nuzzled closer with a contented grunt. Hugs from her Watcher were not an everyday experience, and she intended to milk the situation for all its worth.  
Giles stroked the blonde hair soothingly while mumbling soft words of comfort. His mind raced in a desperate search for some way to comfort her.

'Umm... so perhaps... uh... ice cream..?'

Buffy looked up with a hopeful expression. Pictures of Giles feeding her spoon after spoon of yummy ice cream filled her mind. Yes. Ice cream could be good...

*****

Buffy gave her Watcher a furtive glance and licked carefully at her strawberry sundae. She smiled as the action was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. So. Not as composed as he appeared, then. She gave him an innocent look and saw his eyes narrow suspiciously. Okay. Obviously not as oblivious as he appeared either. Damn.

'Wanna taste?' she asked, offering him a liberal helping of ice cream. Giles gave the goo an alarmed look. Something was clearly going on. And judging from her actions that something seemed to be a Slayer on the pull. He sighed distractedly. Now _this_ was a situation they'd never addressed at the Watchers' Council. Useless wankers...  
He tilted his head and considered his options. Riley the Prat had probably broken her confidence as well as her heart. So she wanted to feel desirable again. And where better to go than her trusted old Watcher... He smiled bitterly. Not her fault she didn't know he wasn't as old and decrepit as she believed. He knew that she'd never do this if she was aware of how he really felt; she was much too soft hearted for that. But that knowledge would also... umm... wig her out... He rolled his eyes as he used the phrase. And there would most likely be enough wigging to cause a terminal rift in their relationship. So... He gave the ice cream filled spoon a calculating look. Could he play nice, keep her advances within limits and not forget that he was old, gross and very, very eew-worthy? Oh yes. Well... Probably... Oh, dear Lord... Looking as if he'd just received a death sentence he slowly leant forward and polished off the proffered gunk. Buffy gave him a radiant smile and he sighed again. He was definitely going to regret this decision.

*****

Muttering dourly under his breath Giles tried to make himself more comfortable on the tombstone of his choice. He had forgotten exactly how much memorial stones weren't chosen for their comfort. He gave a final resigned wiggle and picked up a textbook. A sudden tug at his right arm interrupted him and he met Buffy's expectant pout head on.

'I'm cold' she mumbled defensively as she pulled his arm around her and snuggled into him.

'Ah.' He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he turned back to the book. But with the small blonde absentmindedly stroking his chest he found it increasingly hard to concentrate. His breath caught in his throat as the caresses started to grow more intimate.

'Uh. So. How f-far have you...' His eyebrows shot up in surprise when her hand reached his belt, hovered hesitantly for a second and then moved further down. Right... He quickly reached down and laced their fingers together, keeping her wandering hand at a safe distance from a suddenly very attentive part of his anatomy. Her muttered protest was swiftly silenced as his other hand slowly travelled down her side and started to move in distracting circles over her hip. She moved closer and moaned encouragingly, twisting herself into a position that would allow her access to his mouth. Before he'd even perceived the danger it was too late. Her lips were warm and soft against his, making Giles temporarily forget all about his good intentions. He nibbled beseechingly at her lips and his tongue was instantly invited to taste and explore. Groaning impatiently he pulled her closer and greedily deepened the kiss.  
When the need for oxygen became too strong they finally surfaced, both flushed and very much out of breath. Buffy peeked up at him with an uncertain smile. Giles' conscience immediately kicked into full throttle and he gave her an anguished look.

'Oh Lord. I'm sorry, Buffy. I shouldn't have...' He shrugged helplessly. 'I'm so very sorry.'

Her lower lip wobbled visibly and her eyes filled with tears. She felt as if her Watcher had suddenly sprouted fangs and kicked her in the guts. Repeatedly.

'But... I wanted you to' she objected in a tiny voice.

'No, you didn't' Giles denied with a pained smile. 'Believe me, Buffy, you don't want this.'

'I don't?' she asked blankly.

'No, you don't. You've been hurt. You're just trying to feel better. And you would really hate me in the morning.' His eyes pleaded with her, begging her not to hate him now.

Understanding dawned.

'Umm... Giles..?' she said with an embarrassed grin. He gave her an apprehensive look. 'Me and Riley? Pretty much _me_ breaking up with _him_.' She looked at him earnestly. 'Because of _you_.'

Giles stared at her, once more at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

'You did what?'

'Broke up with Riley. Because of you.' She spoke slowly, emphasizing every word.

'You broke up with Riley? Because of me?' The concept still seemed to be beyond his grasp. Buffy shrugged irritably, eager to get back to those interesting smoochies she'd just gotten a sneak preview of.

'I'm not in love with Riley. I'm in love with you.'

'You broke up w... You're _what_??'

Buffy smiled angelically. Okay, so that had made it through the haze.

'I'm...' she pressed her lips against his jaw 'in love...' she moved her lips to the corner of his mouth 'with you...' her lips found his and she could sense a smile. She leant back and gazed up at him.

'You're in love with me?' he repeated incredulously and she rolled her eyes.

'Get with the program here. I have a thing, maybe you have a thing...' she suddenly fell silent. Maybe he _didn't_ have a thing? She gave his grey sweater a horrified stare. He'd had seemed happy enough with the kissing. Part of him had even seemed very happy. But that didn't mean... Oh God. Oooh God. This would be a convenient time for the Hellmouth to open. Or at least for a small demon attack.

'Bugger!'

She spun around at Giles impatient outburst. Oh. Okay. Be careful what you wish for? Pretty good advice there...  
Six vampires were huddling together, eyeing the couple warily. The seventh – obviously the group leader – was leeringly looking Buffy up and down.

'Slayer' he greeted her.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and returned the close inspection.

'Vampire' she acknowledged indifferently.

'You're looking nice tonight. Why don't we leave my friends to the snack over there' the vamp nodded towards Giles 'while the two of us go off somewhere and get to know each other more... intimately..?' He was practically licking his fangs as he undressed her with his eyes. Buffy shuddered demonstratively.

'Not even if you were the last dust bunny on earth.'

The vamp turned into game face, eyes cold and angry.

'Then I guess it's time for me to bag myself a Slayer' he snarled.

'Oh, I'm so scared. Please, Giles. Don't let the mean vampire frighten me again' she replied scornfully, looking around to find her Watcher unsheathing his sword.

'I've told you not to mock the undead' he admonished her calmly.

'He started it!' she pouted. Giles smiled at her.

'Yes, but _he_ is bad. You on the other hand...' he leant closer and with his mouth to her ear continued softly 'are very, very good. And I'm in love with you too, you know.'

Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at him in wonder.

'You are?' she asked anxiously.

He smiled at her.

'I am' he confirmed. His expressive eyes verified his feelings and she temporarily lost herself in their tender green warmth.

The fed up vampire gave them a look of repulsion. That was it. He'd had enough. A rough backhand sent the unprepared Slayer flying across a grave, hitting the stone shoulder first. She got up and glared at the sneering vampire.

'First of all – _ow_!!' She moved her arm experimentally and to her relief found it fully functional if slightly sore. 'And second of all – pissing off a Slayer? Not a good strategy. Which I'm sure a lot of vamps would tell you, but they're already... umm... what's the word I'm looking for..?' Her smile was predatory. 'Oh. Dust...'

The head vamp had apparently lost his interest in talking. He launched himself at Buffy, who easily dodged the attack and retaliated with a hard kick to his side. He went down like a ton of bricks. Without taking her eyes off him she moved over to where Giles was watching a very nervous looking horde of minions.

'So. You're really in love with me' she said, satisfaction tingeing every syllable. He yelped in surprise as she let her right hand lightly trace his butt. She smiled. It really felt as nice as it looked. 'You think we could cut tonight's patrol short so you could... umm... prove it..?' she asked hopefully. Giles almost yelped again.

'R-Right...'

'Be right back.'

She deflected a punch from the now livid vamp. This was not how he'd imagined it. And he had imagined it. A lot. He had it all planned. He would kill the Slayer. Gain fame and respect in the demon society. And become the unofficial leader of Sunnydale's vampires. He gritted his teeth. Nowhere in those dreams had the Slayer ignored him during the fight. Especially not to flirt with a scrap of leftovers. Tears of rage was brimming his eyes as he attacked. And then they widened in surprise and a moment of pain.

'Oh fuc...' He exploded.

Buffy muttered curses under her breath as she tried to brush away the dust. Large hands came to her assistance and she suddenly lost all urge to complain. The hands trailed over her motionless limbs, igniting sparks of desire as much as removing vampire remains. She closed her eyes and tilted her head invitingly. Nimble fingers moved her hair out of the way to give free admission to her neck.  
The neglected group of vampires carefully sidled away. The Slayer opened unfocused eyes and watched their escape. For once she let them go. She had a much too interesting conversation to get back to. As far as she could remember there had been talk about love. And not only by her. She whimpered slightly as Giles nibbled at the scar Angel had left her with. But talk later. Feel now. And _God_ did that feel good.

*****

Buffy was getting to know Giles' hallway wall quite intimately. She was in dire need of its support since Giles' experienced hands were rendering her incapable of remaining upright without help. Soo good... She gazed at him with passion glazed eyes. She really wanted him. Wanted him to... her thoughts were shattered by a loud ringing noise and she gave Giles a distracted look. He tried to continue his exploring but soon had to drop his head in defeat. The mood was broken. Buffy giggled at his frustration as he sulkily sat down and reached for the phone.

'Rupert Giles' he barked impatiently.

'Hi Giles, it's me.... umm... Willow... umm... did I wake you?' The Wicca sounded alarmed by the bad tempered greeting and Giles sighed.

'No, Willow. It's fine. What can I do for you?'

Buffy lost interest in the conversation. There was just too much goodness in front of her. Taking advantage of his invitingly open shirt she wriggled onto his lap and gave his right nipple an experimental lick. Giles hissed in surprise and glared at her. She gave him an innocent smile and tried again.

'I was just wondering if you'd seen Buffy? It's just that... well, Riley is here looking for her, and...'

Giles moved restlessly, just managing to stifle a groan as Buffy drew her nails over his chest.

'Yes, she's here' he admitted croakily. 'Do you want to talk to her?'

Buffy shook her head vigorously. He put his hand over the receiver.

'Sorry love, but she does.'

She glared at him.

'You don't look very sorry' she muttered petulantly. 'I've seen you look a lot sorrier than that.'

He gave her a sinful grin.

'Well, I'm not' he admitted calmly. 'Since it gives me the chance to do this.'

He leant up for a hard kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her hungrily. Buffy eagerly kissed him back, her tongue teasing him, making him moan. He reluctantly ended the kiss and his eyes glittered roguishly as he handed her the receiver. She gave it an uncomprehending look before pulling herself together. Somewhat.

'Uh... Willow? Hi.' A slight quiver belied her elaborately nonchalant tone.

'You guys weren't sleeping, right? Giles said that you weren't. Have you two been fighting? I mean, Giles isn't usually such a grumpy bear. And you're sounding a bit weird too. Is it about Riley? Because he was here looking for you, but when he heard that you were at Giles' he kinda left. He seems to think that you have broken up with him or something. I told him that was stupid, but he seemed pretty convinced. Have you said something he could have misinterpreted?'

'Hmm?' Buffy mumbled vaguely, her preoccupied mind trying to sort through her friend's rant and failing miserably. Willow was growing concerned. Her friends weren't acting like themselves. Never a good sign on the Hellmount.

'Are you two okay?' she asked uneasily. A muffled whimper did nothing to calm her fears.

'Uh-huh' Buffy agreed, grunting approvingly as Giles' mouth examined her collar bone.

'Oookay...' Willow was still suspicious. 'Anyway. Riley. He thinks you've broken up. He was really upset about it. Why would he think that?'

'Umm... Because I pretty much told him we were over? Not leaving him much chance for misinterpretation, I'd say.'

'You broke up with Riley? Why?' Her friend was silent for an instant before cautiously continuing 'It's not Angel, is it? Is he back? Is that why you're fighting with Giles?'

Buffy rolled her eyes.

'I'm not fighting with Giles, okay?! And no, Angel isn't back.' She stopped, her brow furrowed. 'At least I don't think he is?' She shrugged. 'Besides. Angel has nothing to do with Riley and me.'

'But... I mean... Riley? What happened?'

Buffy gave Giles a longing look.

'Can we talk about this tomorrow, Willow? Me and Giles were sort of in the middle of something here.' She ignored the amused snort from her Watcher as she tried to get rid of the worried Wicca. 'Yes... Yes... Yes, I promise. Bye, Willow. Yes! Bye.' She hung up the phone and looked at the tall man in front of her.

'So. Where were we?' she asked, wriggling provokingly. He growled.

'Just about here, I think' he muttered, leaning in for a slow, smouldering kiss.

'Um. Yes. I seem to remember now' she murmured happily against his mouth.

Nice. _Very_ nice. She could go on kissing him forev... They both jumped at a sudden knock on the door.

'But for crying out loud...'

Giles drew a hand through his already dishevelled hair and glared at the door.

'Quite a popular place you have here, Giles' Buffy observed.

He nodded grimly, still eyeing the door with deep distaste. Another knock echoed through the flat and he eased Buffy off his lap and strode over to it. Looking through the peephole he grinned humourlessly. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He hummed a few notes of Beethoven's Fifth under his breath and stepped away from the entrance. Buffy eyed him curiously.

'Aren't you going to open it?'

Giles gave her a meditative look.

'No' he finally replied. 'No, I don't think I am.'

'Why not?' she asked, slightly bemused.

'Well, he's _your_ boyfriend. I thought you would want to do the honours.'

'_Ex_ boyfriend' she muttered irritably before realizing the significance, 'Oh crap. Riley's outside?'

'Indeed. And growing rather impatient by the sound of it' Giles observed as another series of hard blows were inflicted on the defenceless door.

'I know you're in there, Buffy. I'm not leaving before you open this door. We need to talk' came Riley's annoyed voice.

'Et voilà.' Giles muttered sardonically before shrugging and giving her a sympathetic look. 'Do you want me to take care of it?'

Buffy couldn't think of anything she wanted more at the moment. Well... okay, so maybe she could. She sighed yearningly before dragging herself back to the trouble in hand.

'Yes, I do' she acknowledged truthfully. 'But I guess I really have to do this myself.'

Giles slender fingers touched her cheek encouragingly before going over to open the door. Riley impatiently shoved his way past the older man, almost flooring him. Giles gave him a dark glare.

'Welcome, Riley. How kind of you to come visit' he muttered pointedly. The none too sober commando ignored him, fully focused on the small blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy gave her ex an annoyed glare as she rushed to steady her Watcher.

'What are you doing here, Riley? Apart from trying to break Giles, that is.'

Riley made a wobbly U-turn and gave Giles a blank look.

'Sorry Mr Giles. Didn't see you there' he slurred. 'I want to talk to my girlfriend if you don't mind.'

'_Ex_ girlfriend' Buffy muttered, but Riley mulishly ignored her. She looked up at Giles and received an encouraging nod before he turned and met the younger man's challenging eyes.

'Of course not. Go right ahead' the tall Brit said with a slight shrug, looking deceptively nonchalant as he leant against the wall. Riley glowered at him with distaste.

'I meant alone' he muttered, giving the front door an insistent head tilt.

'That is entirely up to Buffy' Giles observed coolly. 'If she wants me to leave, I'll leave. If not...' the tiny smile was filled with calm confidence 'I doubt that you will be able to make me.'

The Slayer seized his hand and squeezed it gratefully.

'Giles stays. He already knows about the break-up.' She gave her Watcher a fond grin. 'And he definitely knows about the why.'

'Which is more than I do' Riley complained, eyeing their intertwined hands suspiciously. 'But I'm not leaving until I find out.'

'I tried to tell you. You just didn't want to listen.' Buffy's sad eyes contradicted her harsh tone. Even if she didn't love Riley she still cared about him. She really didn't want to hurt him more than she already had. And the conversation they were about to have would definitely hurt him. A lot. She sighed unhappily.

'Well I sure as hell am listening now' her ex snarled impatiently. 'So perhaps you'd care to enlighten _me_ as well as your precious Mr Giles?'

Buffy took a deep breath, not sure that she would be able to explain. When she met Riley she had wanted normal, and Riley was that – with or without the Initiative. Unfortunately it had turned out that normal also meant boring, and Riley most certainly was that. Even _with_ the Initiative. And then of course there was Giles. Her eyes softened as she looked up at her Watcher. There was definitely nothing boring about Giles...

Aware that he was missing something vital Riley searched Buffy's face for clues, and her dreamy gaze towards the older man prodded relentlessly at his jealousy.

'You and _Mr_ _Giles_??' he asked incredulously. Buffy's guilty expression confirmed the suspicion, and the gutted commando's voice dripped with venom when he continued. 'I see... So did you ever love me, or was I just someone to practice on until you no longer were a statutory rape case for your paedophi... oh, sorry... your "Watcher" over there?'

Buffy closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

'Leave Giles out of this, he has nothing to do with it' she muttered, trying hard to keep her temper under control.

'Are you really that challenged?' Riley shouted. 'That perverse bastard has everything to do with it.' He turned to the Brit with a contemptuous scowl. 'Isn't she getting a bit old for you now, though?' he jeered at him. 'Wouldn't Dawn be more to your taste?'

It was Giles' turn to hang on to his temper, but Buffy's patience had already run out.

'You do not get to talk about Giles like that' she growled through clenched teeth. 'You can say what you want about me, but you do _not_ get to talk about Giles like that.'

Riley's temper was boiling over as well, helped by a substantial amount of alcohol and an even more substantial amount of bitterness.

'So I'm allowed to say what I want about you, am I? Now isn't that sweet' he growled. 'Okay. You're a spoiled brat who expects everyone to worship at the church of Buffy – just like your adoring minion over there.' He shot Giles another scornful glance. 'And the "There can be only one" crap? Gets old really fast. You're not that special, so just get over yourself!'

Buffy silently digested the onslaught while firmly holding on to the livid Watcher's hand in an attempt to avoid an imminent Rileycide.

'Interesting' she finally observed in a detached voice. 'I knew you hated me being the Slayer. I just never knew you hated _me_.' Riley tried to say something, but she silenced him with an icy stare. 'I would like you to leave now.' She smiled grimly. 'But before you go. "There can be only one"? That's Highlander. More swords. Less vampires. Not to mention' she exposed the commando to another arctic glare 'totally fictitious. When I get killed I get a _lot_ deader.' She crossed her arms and looked wearily at him as he took a couple of unsteady steps towards her. 'Just leave, Riley. Now.'

Giles protectively stepped in front of her, and Riley grinned nastily as he threw a punch at the Watcher, a punch Giles easily sidestepped. In one flowing movement he'd thrown the commando to the floor, and with a knee placed over Riley's throat he smiled coldly into the young man's twisted face.

'I think you owe Buffy an apology' he said conversationally, applying more pressure than absolutely necessary. Riley's audible gasp for air made the Brit smirk maliciously. 'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?'

''m sorry' Riley croaked sulkily. Giles eased the pressure slightly and the drunken soldier took a deep breath.

'Giles? Giles? Please?!' The Watcher blinked at the small blonde who was tugging insistently at his left arm.

'Umm... Yes..?' he hazarded.

'Uh. Giles? Hi!!' Buffy gave him a relieved smile. 'You know I'm always happy to meet your friends, right. Okay, maybe not Ethan. And definitely not Olivia. But your other friends. Err... Do you have other friends? Anyway. If you do I'll be happy to meet them. As in very. But could you please warn me next time Ripper plans to visit? Just so I can stock up on straightjackets and tranquilizer guns.'

Giles sheepishly got to his feet.

'I'm sorry Buffy, I...' he removed his glasses and pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose. 'I... Sorry.'

'Not saying I don't like him, just that I want to be prepared. I'm sure he can be... mm... quite educational...' She grinned impishly. 'What _is_ a stevedore anyway?'

Giles' hand trembled slightly as he replaced the glasses. That bloody aspect of demon...

Riley had been temporarily forgotten, but he wasn't going to stay that way. Hellbent on revenge he aimed a violent attack at the Watcher, but unfortunately for the commando Giles was much too experienced to be caught out. With a firm grip on Riley's wrist and upper arm he once more threw the young man to the floor, this time nimbly placing a knee in Riley's lower back as he twisted his arm backwards. Riley whimpered when pain shot through his shoulder.

'Oops. Did that hurt? Oh, I _do_ apologize.' Ripper pressed a little harder and Riley whimpered again. 'Now you're going to say you're sorry like a good little boy and then you're going to leave, aren't you?' Another squeeze made Riley nod eagerly and the Watcher cautiously released him. With a dirty look at Giles the younger man clumsily got up.

'I'm sorry, Buffy' he muttered reluctantly, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

'Me too.' Buffy's anger was gone and her eyes filled with remorse. 'Very sorry! And I did love you, Riley.'

The commando relaxed slightly.

'I know. Just not enough' he acknowledged with a sad smile.

'No. Not enough' she agreed.

'Yes... well... I guess I should just...' his voice faltered as he finally looked up. 'Umm... Take care, Buffy. I really hope you will be happy.'

He tried to smile but couldn't quite pull it off, and with a final unpleasant glare in the Watcher's direction he shuffled off towards the door. Sobbing pitifully Buffy threw herself into Giles' arms, and he mumbled gentle words of comfort while listening to her blaming herself for hurting Riley. As her tears finally drained so did her energy, and leaning limply against her Watcher she gave him a pleading look.

'Would you mind if we didn't... If we just slept tonight? I don't think I could...' she said in a small voice.

'Of course.' Understanding eyes met hers as Giles unconsciously played with a wisp of her hair. 'Would you prefer me to sleep down here?'

'No!' she mumbled emphatically. 'I very much want to sleep with you. Just not... you know... not sleep with you. Well, I do. Want to.' She glared up at Giles whose innocent expression would have been a lot more convincing if he'd managed to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. 'Stop laughing! I do want to. Just not tonight.' She pouted slightly before breaking into a brilliant smile. 'But I usually feel quite snuggly in the mornings...'

She giggled softly at Giles' sudden coughing fit.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy had indeed felt snuggly that morning, and it was a satisfied and very late Watcher who had to face a fuming assistant outside the Magic Box.

'Do you know what time it is? We're losing money by the minute here!' Anya scolded as she waited for him to unlock the door.

'Yes, I can see the punters lining up' Giles muttered sarcastically. 'Why didn't you use your own key to let yourself in, by the way?'

'I brought the wrong one' the ex demon replied sullenly. 'I was late and somehow I got it mixed up with the key to the handcuffs. Which doesn't work, obviously' she finished, glaring at Giles as if this too was somehow his fault.

''Hm. Imagine that' he commented distractedly as he walked over to the counter. The blonde's brow furrowed as she watched him. Something was different. Something...

'You've had sex!'

Giles turned around with the expression of a deer caught in a headlight.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he lied, desperately trying to escape Anya's knowing grin as the ex demon calmly seated herself on the counter and looked expectantly at him. He finally gave in and shot her an uncomfortable glare.

'What??'

The ex demon wriggled into a more comfortable position.

'Tell me.'

'No.'

She pouted prettily.

'Please? I always tell you everything about me and Xander!'

'I know' Giles nodded with a pained expression.

'So who was it?' Anya continued relentlessly. 'And was it good? Did you try this Kama sutra position I learnt when I...'

'Willow! Xander!' Giles sighed with relief as the Scoobies entered the store. 'How nice to see you two!'

Xander grinned at the flustered Watcher.

'Have you been pestering Giles again, Ahn?' he cheerfully admonished his girlfriend. 'Didn't we talk about this yesterday?'

'Yes, but Giles had sex and he won't tell me about it' the sulking blonde informed him.

'Whoo. That's something I didn't need to hear so soon after breakfast' Xander complained. 'And please don't ever mention G-man and sex in the same sentence again!'

Giles glared darkly at the trio before deciding to take refuge at the other side of the store where he could sort through his pile of old books in peace. He first tried to ignore the teenagers' chatter but soon found himself completely immersed by it.

'...and she didn't even come home last night.' Willow gave her friends a worried look.

'Maybe she crashed at her mum's?' Willow looked at him and Xander raised his hands defensively. 'Okay, dumb idea. Maybe she crashed at Giles'?' Willow kept looking. 'What??'

'Well, if Giles did have... you know...' Willow glanced over at the Watcher and he quickly feigned interest in a paragraph in the book in front of him 'would he... you know... with her in the apartment?'

Giles grinned to himself. Oh yes, he _definitely_ would.

'Good point. Buffy would wig big time.' Xander looked thoughtfully at Willow. 'So what are you thinking there, Wils?'

'I asked her if it was Angel, cause that would make a lot of sense because I think she and Giles was fighting...' she thought for a while 'but that could of course be over her interrupting... you know...'

'First of all – _ick_!! Could we all just stop mentioning G-man and... you know...' Xander gave an exaggerated shudder. 'And second of all – _Dead_ _Boy_ _is_ _back_?? Why..? I mean... _Why_??'

'It doesn't have to be Angel, it's just that that makes the most sense, doesn't it?'

Giles rolled his eyes. Yes. It always had to be bloody Angel, hadn't it?

'Yeah, I guess.' Xander looked up as the doorbell tinkled. 'Hi, Tara!'

Willow's girlfriend ducked her head and mumbled a greeting before sliding into a chair beside the redhead.

'What kind of demon are we looking for?' she asked quietly.

'Oh, it's much worse than a demon' Xander groused. 'Buffy's got a spanking new boyfriend.' He looked confused. 'Although not sure about the spanking part yet. Or the new.'

Anya, who had been quiet so far during the conversation suddenly woke up and triumphantly exclaimed 'Buffy!!' with a smug look at the suddenly blushing Giles. Willow and Xander gave her preoccupied looks.

'Yes, Ahn. Buffy. New boyfriend. Possibly Dead Boy.' Xander shook his head resignedly. 'Have you been listening to anything we've said?'

Anya shrugged and shut her mouth with an obstinate expression. If they didn't want to know, they didn't want to know. Tara had been the only one catching Anya looking at Giles and was now thoughtfully doing the same. The discomfited Watcher fidgeted nervously under her eyes and the wicca nodded resolutely.

'Can't it just be that she doesn't want us to know yet? Like she wants something that's all hers, you know?' The blonde witch looked at her girlfriend, willing her to understand the possible parallel between their relationship and Buffy's. 'Maybe it's someone we know and she's unsure of how we'll react.'

'You don't think... Spike..?' Willow asked, suddenly alarmed. Tara exchanged an expressive look with Anya. Totally clueless...

'Oh God, not Captain Peroxide, the bleached Billy Idol wannabe?! Not even Buffy would...' Xander hesitated slightly, realizing whom he was talking about. 'Okay so what can we do to stop it?'

'Well, I thought maybe we could try to get Riley and Buffy back together' Willow suggested uncertainly. Two blonde heads snapped towards Giles who by now had abandoned all pretence of working.

'And how would we manage that?' he asked with amused curiosity as he approached the Scoobies. Willow looked up at him with an embarrassed smile.

'Hi, Giles. Did Buffy say anything to you... uh... last night? Like... you know... anything? Did she mention Angel at all?' Willow winced slightly as she continued 'Or Spike?'

Giles pondered the question.

'No... No, I don't think so' he replied slowly. 'She did mention Ethan though' he offered innocently.

'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _No!_' Xander's shaken response was all the Watcher could have hoped for.

'_Ethan?_' Willow seemed somewhat traumatized as well.

'Hm? Yes. She said something about wanting to meet some of my friends' he deadpanned.

'But... _Ethan_??' Willow repeated uncomprehendingly.

'Umm... she did mention his name, yes. And Olivia's.' He gave Willow a sad look. 'She didn't want to meet _her_.'

'Ethan...' Willow looked thoughtful. 'Okay, so he _is_ kinda sexy...' She looked up and met four pair of interested eyes 'in a bad, bad, evil sort of way. Bad sexy. Very bad. Did I say sexy? I meant... uh... Besides, this isn't about me! I just meant that Buffy would find him sexy. In an Angel sort of way. Because of them both being sexy... uh... I mean dark haired... and... broody... and... uh... did I say dark haired? I just mean that Ethan's sorta an older version of Angel. Except his younger. But older looking...' She turned to her girlfriend. 'Why don't you stop me when I do this?'

'I just wanted to hear more about the sexy older man...' Tara answered with a giggle.

'Sexy?' Xander mumbled faintly.

'Oh yes. I mean, who can blame Buffy?' Anya sighed. 'That voice. And those dark eyes.' She smiled angelically at the glaring Giles. 'Yes. Definitely _very_ sexy.'

The jingling doorbell announced the arrival of a very animated Slayer. Her eyes quickly sought out Giles and she beamed radiantly as she bounced over to him.

'Hi' she breathed, her eyes brimming with love.

'H-Hello Buffy' the Watcher replied unsteadily.

They had discussed the dos and don'ts of their new relationship the night before and had both agreed on keeping it a secret for the time being. Giles pulled a face. Neither of them had of course counted on either nosy Scoobies or Anya the Sex Spotting Demon from Hell. So here he was, wanting nothing more than to kiss the beautiful woman in front of him – and all he was allowed to do was stutter her name. He must have been mad to have agreed to this!

Buffy's thoughts were along a similar line. Giles' lips just look so yummy. She smiled yearningly. Which they were – and as soon as she got him back to his apartment she was going to taste them again. Or maybe... The Slayer gave the backroom door a hopeful glance. She could always do with some extra training!

'What?' Buffy turned around and found the Scoobies watching her. 'Oh. Yes. Hi, guys. Eh... Whatcha doing?' she rambled nervously.

'Umm... We were just talking about... uh... Ethan' Willow confessed, studying the Slayer's face closely.

'Ethan? Ethan Rayne? Okay, what's he done _this_ time??' Buffy asked irritably. 'If he's done anything to hurt Rupert, I'll just... What??'

'Did she just..?' Xander gaped disbelievingly at his friends.

'Uh-huh...' Willow didn't take her eyes off the Slayer.

'Told you' Anya said with a smug smile. 'Buffy had sex with Giles.'

The Watcher resignedly closed his eyes. A feeling of familiar lips against his made him open them again, finding green eyes laughing up at him.

'Somehow I think the secret's out' Buffy giggled. 'Okay, gang. This is my boyfriend Rupert. Rupert, this is the gang.'

Giles eyed the assembled teens cautiously, not sure how they'd react.

'Pleased to meet you, Rupert. Buffy is a lucky girl' Tara's smile was warm and friendly.

'Thank you, Tara. I am very pleased to meet you too.' Giles gave the blonde witch a quick hug.

The doorbell jingled and Anya quickly got to her feet.

'Customer!' she announced cheerfully. 'I'm very happy for you both. And Buffy...' she glared warningly at the Slayer. 'I really like Giles. And I still have contacts in the vengeance business. Just saying.' She smiled warmly at them and scampered away.

'She is the strangest girl' Giles observed fondly.

'Giles..?' Willow's voice was hesitant.

'Yes, Willow?'

'Buffy never mentioned Ethan, did she?'

Giles grinned at her.

'Of course she did. I would never lie to you. She said she didn't want to meet him.'

Willow's green eyes smiled at him.

'That's tricky. I've got to remember that Buffy's new boyfriend is tricky.'

Giles swiftly pulled the wicca into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

'Thank you, Willow' he whispered emotionally.

The redhead sobbed quietly into his chest as she hugged him fiercely.

'I think Buffy's new boyfriend is the bestest' she mumbled unsteadily.

'I think so too.' Buffy's smile was slightly wobbly as she came in for a group hug.

'And me.' Xander said gruffly as he joined the formation. 'But just for the record. I want no details, no smooching in front of our young, impressionable minds, and definitely no sentences including Giles and sex. It's my final offer.'

'I'm sorry Xand, but the smooching is nonnegotiable.' Buffy grinned at him 'There is no way you can keep me away from those luscious Watcher lips.'

'Really?' Xander asked interestedly.

'Definitely really' Buffy nodded.

'So there's no chance that... umm... say the next five minutes will be completely smooch free?'

'None. Zip. Nada. Definitely not.'

'Hm. Interesting.'

'Why?'

'Oh. Nothing. Nothing.' Buffy gave him a suspicious glare. He sounded much too innocent for "nothing". 'I just think I know the magical words, that's all.'

Buffy crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look.

'Whatever spell Willow's taught you it isn't going to work. Just say the words and watch the smoochies.'

'And you're sure?' Buffy nodded 'Oookay.' Xander turned towards the counter and raised his voice. 'Hello Mrs Summers. How are you today?'


End file.
